Trading love for freedom
by Bittencupcake
Summary: Link gets captured and transforms into a slave of the Crimea castle. Ike is forced to marry queen Elincia. What will happen when this characters meet each other?
1. The chains that hold me

**Got this as just a drabble. 5 chapter story .w.**

**Warning: Yaoi ahead.**

**Disc: I do not own ToZ or FE now I'll cry**

**I only own the not named characters and one OC: Rezo**

**Read and review please.**

**I like getting your opinion.  
**

* * *

**Trading love for freedom**

**Chapter 1: The chains that hold me**

Castles show remarkable class. Everything must be on its right place, everyone must be treated within the social class they deserve.

But what happens when you get treated lower than deserved?

This story about to be tell it's not a fairy tale; otherwise it would have started with a 'once upon a time'.

But in order to understand the flow of it, we should get back a few years.

We dare say six years ago, when a time of slavery was at grow and merchants traveled across all lands looking for new merchancy; nobody was safe from them, not even royals or poor; before the sun started to set, everybody had to be at their houses, all windows locked and all doors secured, sleeping with an eye open and hiding a weapon under their pillows.

This is the story of one unique victim of this criminals. The only thing they left him to call his own was his name: Link.

Six years ago he was a fourteen year old kid, with no parents to take care of him. With no parents to take care of him but the hope of a child, he surely knew how to enjoy every second of life.

A simple way of living, friends and a normal job. He needed money for food after all.

He lived outside of the Ordon village; but what he thought it was a good place for peace suddenly transformed into a nightmare, because nobody hear the disastrous events that occurred that night.

It started with a thud outside his house. He lived up high in a tree so he decided to ignore it; his head facing the pillow.

A loud crash was what startled him, rapidly moving out of his bed and hiding behind the drawer with his slingshot ready in hand. He cursed himself for leaving his wooden sword at the living room.

Link heard voices outside the room, his blood running fast inside his veins, cold sweat trailing down his face and tension forming on his muscles. There were so many steps coming from the house; that could only mean one of two things: either there were lots of them looking for something, or just a few that didn't know what to do there.

Link remained hidden behind the drawer for what seemed to be hours as he heard crashes and bumps from outside the room. Right now he only cared about the intruders to leave.

Unfortunately that didn't happen. In the moment the door of his room opened and the lights turned on his seconds as a free person were counted.

Link tried to hold his breath, thinking it would help him to stay away from the intruders; but he couldn't think of something else when a firm pair of hands grabbed him from behind, pulling him out of his safety.

"Well, well, look at what we found here, hiding like a little mouse" the man holding Link said, his voice was deep and rash, and he was huge. One of his arms now holding Link by his neck, almost choking him "What do you think chief?" he said to the other man entering the room "A girl or a boy?"

The other man walked towards them; his face was covered by a cloak and Link couldn't even focus on him, feeling his breathe so thick it was impossible to escape from the big man.

"I think it's a boy" the cloaked man said, grabbing Link's face and looking better at it "A really girly boy" the man slapped Link and kicked him hard on his crotch, making the poor blond to let out a sore scream of pain.

"I think he'll do just fine" the man adjusted his cloak and walked to the exit "Make sure he doesn't try anything suspicious before we get out of here"

Link didn't have a chance to fight back, two other men entered at that time and tied his hands and legs up, they forced a clothe in his mouth and threw him into a sack.

At that moment Link started to cry in desperation. He was getting kidnapped, the most probably about to be sold to a sick maniac or to the slavery market.

He felt being thrown into a cart and leaving behind his home and his life.

Time passed slow for the poor boy; the rocks on the road causing the cart to tremble and the freezing air from the outside wanted him to embrace himself for warmth and support, but his hands were tied behind his back and the sack didn't allow him to move as much as he would want to. Link knew it was useless to cry out for help because it would end up in a painful way to shut him up in order to remain hidden.

Suddenly, the cart came to an abrupt stop. Link quickly tried to wipe off the tears he still had. Another brusque movement and he was now being taken out of the sack into a small cell. His hands and ankles handcuffed.

"Such a shame" one man looked at him from outside the cell "We won't have time to play with him"

Link tried to hide somewhere in that small square but outside of it lots of men were staring at him with so different kind of eyes it was creeping him out.

"Save it, we'll find a new one for you later" the cloaked man entered the cell and without warning shot a needle into Link's arm.

Link thought he yelled but the clothe he still had didn't allow the sound to come. Drool was coming from the corner of his mouth and tears were forming again.

"But that sight is just too tempting" the first man glared at the cloaked one that was closing the cell, keeping the key in his pocket.

"Enough of that, let's go make some business now that it's making effect..."

Link couldn't hear the rest of what they were saying. The room began to spin around him, his head was pulsing and his legs felt so shaky. His eyes tried to remain open but everything was blurry and bright it was hurting more. With a last glance to the door cell he collapsed to the floor.

...........................................................................................

When he woke up again his hands and ankles were still handcuffed, but his mouth was now free.

He looked up and noticed he wasn't on a cell anymore but instead at a large room with other people inside it.

"You must be the new acquisition" someone behind Link said and startled him.

"I'm sorry if I scared you" the person automatically said, shaking his handcuffed hands in apologize "My name is Rezo by the way, yours?"

Link turned and looked at the man in front of him: he seemed to be almost thirty, his hair was green short and messy and his eyes were the same color as his hair. He had a big smile noticing one teeth missing.

"L...Link" Link stuttered his name, as if it was hard to say it. The man called Rezo looked around and then to Link again "Well Link, I guess the effect of the drug they used on you hasn't wore off at all"

Link remained silent, trying to concentrate on his legs to regain some force so he could stand up at least.

"Link? That's a weird name around here" Rezo looked at him closer "You are not from a laguz country are you?"

Link looked at him confused "La...laguz? What's that?"

Rezo sighed "You are not even from this lands" he looked around so nobody could hear him and asked "Tell me, where are you from?"

Link looked down, remembering his home only caused more tears to form "O...Ordon" he managed to say, trying to fight back the tears "Ordon, Hyrule"

"Hyrule!? That's... that's too far away from here" Rezo looked at him in shock but then softened his gaze "You must be a hylian then" he looked Link nodding and smiled "We can look into the bright side" Rezo sat next to Link "They didn't harm you or abused you"

Link stared at him in shock and amaze. How could this person be so calm about this whole situation?

"I've been here for more than twenty years if you were wondering" Rezo smiled again, noticing the shock in Link's eyes "I'm telling you" he said while looking at him "You were lucky, being bought by that kind of people. They just want your body for work, that's all"

Link didn't know whether to sigh in relief or not for those words "Work?"

Rezo nodded "You know, like cleaning, moving things, taking care of stuff. Or if you are a girl is cooking, being a maid, things like that" he looked at Link closer "You are a boy right?"

Link's ears twitched in annoyance "Of course I am!"

Rezo laughed at Link's reaction "I was joking kid. But they may mistake you as a girl if you don't get cautious"

Link ignored that last comment and asked "Where...where are we?"

Rezo smiled again and answered before the door opened "Welcome to the noble castle of the Crimea lands Link"

...........................................................................................

The years passed by, and as Rezo had said, they've bought him for no more than work.

He was able to survive however, escaped from indecorous situations and problems. He had a lot of help from his self-proclaimed guardian Rezo.

He was also able to witness the royalty changes, as the new Queen appeared to rule the land of Crimea.

But nevertheless... he missed his home, his life as a free man.

How little did he know that was about to change.


	2. Like a knight in shiny armor

And chapter 2 is done .w. Enjoy

Warning: Yaoi pretty much ahead. Not in this chapter...pervs

Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ or FE characters. The only character that belongs to me is Rezo 3 I love that guy

Read and review please. Comments are welcome

* * *

**Tradinglove for freedom**

**Chapter 2: Like a knight in shiny armor… but with no armor**

Now that we saw enough from the flow of time, let's return to the main part of the story. When all hopes thought as lost return as a small sparkle. And like all flame, sparkles need help from the fire and the wind.

Slave markets were now so few compared to the past and the people was able to sleep better at nights. Nevertheless, those who were captured behind wouldn't be able to return to their lives.

But sometimes, a new life could be better.

War has ended but still there were some aspects to conclude. To Crimea the peace was returning. The Queen being accepted by the people and soldiers.

In order to the country to succeed, a king was also necessary in the castle, as the counselors of the Queen proclaimed. And who better than the hero of Tellius to complete that mission?

But neither swords nor magic would be able to save this man from the commitment of a forced marriage.

"Look at my face" the general tried once again one of his excuses "You can clearly see it Rhys please" he stood in front of his best healer with begging eyes but it was of no use, again. Just like the last time he tried.

"Ike I can't break your leg for no reason" Rhys coughed and looked at him "Besides" he played with his staff in his hands and added "I heal you not harm you" Ike looked down in defeat. Rhys smiled nervously and tried to comfort him "Why don't you ask Shinon or Boyd?"

Ike's face changed into one of horror "I just want a broken bone not my whole body" he said, remembering a lot of unfortunate events.

"Oh look!" Rolf exclaimed as he pointed to the end of the path "We already arrived to the castle!"

Ike turned to the front and sighed in frustration. He kept asking to himself how he got involved in all this.

Of course, he saved Tellius from the anger of goddesses and brought peace among beorc and laguz but that didn't mean he had to get married. And with the queen of Crimea. Let not this be misunderstood. He didn't hate the Queen. But he didn't see her in that way of love either.

'Could this be the goddesses' revenge? 'Ike questioned himself all the way while walking into the castle.

"Face up general" Titania elbowed him slightly "We are already here"

Ike looked up and tried to maintain a serene expression, but his eyes were almost yelling for help.

"The Greil Mercenaries" one of the counselors approached to them and shook hands with a few "What an honor to have you here for the announcement, but of course we couldn't make it without you"

Ike tried his best not to groan in annoyance. He wasn't fond to the royal habits at all. And he didn't want to get fond with them.

"The Queen right now is finishing some statements with King Tibarn" he said and called some servants "Go help them with their horses" then he smiled to the mercenaries and left the room.

The two servants nodded and rushed to the stables. Ike's head lighted up with an idea and turned to Oscar "Maybe we should go make sure they get along with the horses, right Oscar?"

The paladin raised an eyebrow but caught the idea "Uh, well we should so they don't get scared"

"But Ike" Boyd looked at him confused "I thought you didn't get along with hor…" Ike quickly stepped his foot on one of Boyd's so he could shut up "…ses being alone" he quickly added.

Ike smiled in victory and pushed Oscar all the way to the stables "We'll catch up with you later!" he yelled and walked faster, leaving the rest of the mercenaries at the hallway.

"Is he really desperate to avoid this wedding thing?" Shinon asked to Titania. She sighed and nodded "How would you feel if you are forced to get married?"

Shinon shuddered with the idea. He still had to meet many women so that was out of the question.

……………………………………………………………..

Meanwhile, the two servants walked into the stables, locating the new horses.

"Man I hate working with horses" the green haired complained and turned to his friend "You, on the other hand look so particularly fond with them"

The blond one stopped patting the horse's nose and smiled "I love horses" he said and looked at him "The problem with you is that you are getting old" he walked the horse to the end of the stable and smiled "Seriously Rezo you should consider asking for retirement"

Rezo frowned and threw a brush at his friend's head but he dodged it "Hey I'm about to turn thirty six thanks you very much for reminding me Link" he said.

Link smiled and went for the other horse; Rezo on the other hand sat on one of the crates that was there "I can't believe the Queen is getting married" he sighed and looked to the castle "Man, what an unfortunate event"

Link raised an eyebrow and walked towards his friend "What do you mean?" Rezo looked at Link and then to the castle again "I mean... ok there might be good things coming from this marriage but how can we be so sure about it? From what I saw back there, the soon-to-be king wasn't so happy about it"

Link looked at the horse behind him and patted him on the nose "But there's nothing you can do about that" he took a carrot from his pocket and fed the horse "Although I do feel sorry for that man"

Rezo looked up this time and smirked "Sorry? You wanted to steal him right there and run away"

Link's ears turned red with those words "I did not!" he tried to cover his ears and threw some straw at Rezo's head.

"Oh don't try lying to me" Rezo smiled "I know you well enough now, since the moment you laid your eyes on him you were hit by cupid's arrow"

Link's face turned red this time "Lies! There's no way I could feel that for a man I only saw once!"

Rezo smiled "But you already saw this man" he patted Link's head "Around three years ago remember?" Link frowned. Of course he remembered that time. But he was not going to let Rezo win "No I don't so stop annoying me with that" he crossed his arms in frustration and added "I do not feel anything for this man that I only saw today"

Rezo frowned but his expression turned into a smirk when he pointed the door "Oh yeah? Prove it though guy"

Link looked where Rezo was pointing and his face colored more. But when he tried to move away from where he was he tripped with one of the hoes lying there and sent a bucket to the air.

"Nice move" Rezo smirked and hid behind some boxes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Please Oscar" Ike tried another time his routine with the paladin "Just like... an accident or something"

Oscar smiled but shook his head "I'm afraid I can't do that Ike" he looked to the stable and then to Ike "Even if I could you know Rhys would heal you right away"

"I already talked with Rhys" Ike groaned "I'm just asking for a little thing, how hard it can be?"

Oscar smiled again "I guess nobody wants to harm you"

Ike shuddered with that idea as they walked into the stables "Yeah right, let a bucket hit my head if that's true"

In that moment something hit Ike straight in the head, causing him to fall "Well I think my guess was wrong" Oscar said before going towards his horse.

The blue haired stayed on the floor rubbing his head. He surely should stop saying those kinds of things out loud.

Ike stood up dizzily, his head still listening the echo of the metallic object that hit his head. 'Better Oscar not to tell this to the rest' Ike thought 'Or Shinon won't stop babbling about it for days'

But when he was about to follow Oscar to the stable, someone bumped with him, causing him to fall once again.

"Ow…" was all that came out from his mouth.

The man that bumped with him suddenly sat up and started to apologize fast

"I'm so sorry for what I caused to you mister" the blond apologized and bend a lot of times, confusing more Ike.

"Hey, it's alright, nothing happened" he tried to calm down the blonde but it seemed useless "See? I'm not broken or something" he joked.

Link stopped his apologies and looked at the blue haired "Sorry, sir?"

"What? No, please call me Ike" he smiled and rubbed the back of his head "And who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Link, nice to meet you" Link looked up in disbelief to the general. How come did he feel like having a talk with one of his friends? He was in front of a very important person, yet it didn't feel like it.

"Nice name Link" Ike said; 'my... how he says my name is so…' Link was getting lost in thoughts. Suddenly those were interrupted when he saw a hand in front of him. Ike was offering it so he could stand up.

Link took nervously his hand and stood up. His hands weren't smooth but yet he could feel something special within them.

"Want to join me inside? I have something to ask" Ike said, Link nodded and let go of Ike's hand before following him inside.

Ike smiled and turned to check nobody could listen to what he was going to say. After making sure they were the only ones on the hallway, he turned to Link and with a smile on his face he asked "Will you do me a favor?"

Link nodded and the blue haired smiled more "Ok, this is going to sound really awkward but…" Ike leaned closer and smiled "Would you be able to break my leg?"


	3. It's not loveis it?

Sorry sorry for the lack of update. School was mean.

Here is chapter 3

Warning: Yaoi pretty much ahead. Not in this chapter...pervs

Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ or FE characters. The only character that belongs to me is Rezo 3 I love that guy

Read and review please. Comments are welcome

* * *

**Trading love for freedom**

**Chapter 3: It's not love…is it?**

"That I do what?!" Link replied astonished at that request, covering his mouth immediately "I'm… sorry sir, I don't think I can do that"

"I know it's a strange request" Ike tried to persuade him "But you have to understand, I'm trying anything to stop this"

Link blinked confused but Ike kept talking "Have you ever been forced into something you didn't want to? And you had the need to get free of it?"

Link looked and Ike this time. That person just exposed one of his deepest desires.

"Well…" Link muttered "Yes but...hurting yourself wouldn't help"

Ike sighed in defeat once again. He was getting out of ideas, not to mention he had to go with the queen right now. Now he knew what being desperate meant. And he didn't like it at all.

"Perhaps…" Link started to say, making Ike's eyes to turn to him "You could ask for help to the hawk king?"

Ike blinked confused "Tibarn? Why?"

Link shrugged and pointed behind him "Because I think that's what their companions are trying to say"

Ike turned and saw Janaff and Ulki over the window. The general walked fast towards the window and opened it, so they could get inside.

"Took you long enough, we were getting bored" Ulki said as they entered.

"What are you doing here?" Ike asked but the hawk laguz were already dragging him to the room where the rest of the people were.

"What are we doing here? What are you doing here?" Janaff complained "Everybody's waiting for you; people will think you tried to escape"

Ike groaned "Wouldn't be a bad idea" but then turned against them "I was just…" he walked towards Link and almost hid behind him "I was just chatting with my friend you see? He got lost here, big place after all" he babbled nervously.

Link raised an eyebrow confused "But I work h…" he tried to say but Ike covered his mouth with a hand.

Janaff and Ulki looked at them and then to the door.

"We can't keep them waiting for more time" Ulki said "Why don't you tell your friend to wait for you for a few moments?"

Ike didn't have any other option as he turned to Link "Sorry...I have to...you know"

"Oh no sir…I mean Ike" Link replied "I understand the urgency of this meeting, my apologies for keeping you behind"

Ike smiled "No need to be so formal with me Link, remember that" he looked at the anxious laguz and then back to him "Is there a chance I can talk with you later?"

Link's heart skipped a beat. Did this person actually want to be with him? "I…" Link tried to respond "Yes sure, I'd like that"

Ike gave him a smile and walked towards the laguz "Meet me later at the entrance!" and then he walked towards the meeting room.

Link stood there still a little astonished of what happened. He noticed his face a little warm and his fingers were twirling with each other.

"Oh I see you did give him a welcome" someone said from behind "Way to go Link!"

Link turned on his heels to find his friend and stuttered "What? I…I have no…no idea of what you are talking about"

Rezo shrugged and pulled him to another hallway "Come on, if you want to meet prince charming then we'll hurry with our work"

Link blushed more but followed his friend as he let out a small giggle. He could tell Ike wouldn't be that kind of prince charming.

….

"I'm exhausted" Ike sighed long after the annoying assembly ended. He was not too fond with senators and royalty chit chats but still he had to be there. As a good sign the wedding was not going to be held immediately since there were some traits to be signed and all that kind of preparations.

As Ike walked down the stairs he couldn't help but to sigh in defeat.

"Cheer up Ike" the hawk king told him, walking along with the blue haired "At least you are out of that room"

Ike forced himself into a small smile but the idea was still in his head. And it was not going to let him alone.

"By the way" Tibarn brought him out of thoughts "I was told you were chatting with a servant a while ago"

Ike blinked "Servant? You know I don't recall that"

"I know but that's how I was told" Tibarn laughed "Planning to go with him again?"

Ike nodded "He seems to be a nice person; somehow he understands how I feel"

"Why's that?"

Ike looked through one of the windows and noticed the sun slowly hiding; he looked back at Tibarn and said "Because I can see it in his eyes. The need for freedom"

Tibarn meditated Ike's words before they split ways "Then he surely understands you"

Ike couldn't help but to let out a small smile as he walked towards the entrance. Maybe he did understand Ike, but now Ike wanted to understand Link.

…

Link leaned at the door and looked at the sky. It was clear and painting with orange and pink shades as a true sunset.

It was getting cold and he didn't have anything to cover himself with but he didn't notice as he noticed a star appearing on the sky, making him to smile.

"So you are a starry person?" someone startled him from behind.

"I…I not really" he responded as he looked at Ike walking towards him "Just…just relaxing"

Ike looked up and smiled "Oh yeah that is a calming view"

Link nodded but tried to keep watching at the sky, when deep inside he wanted to contemplate the blue haired besides him.

They stood like that a few moments before Ike broke the silence.

"Want to take a stroll?"

Link nodded and both walked out of the castle grounds, their conversation mostly on the field, the sky, the obnoxious things about royalty –that topic filled with Link's apologies every time he felt was being disrespectful-

As they kept walking they found they were now really far away from the castle, both sitting down besides the road and staring at the now starry sky.

"I have a question" Ike said while chewing a straw "How come you ended up over here?"

Link looked down and played with another straw "That's..." what should he say? No, how should he say it?

"I was...brought here from…a far land"

Ike looked at him and took the straw away from his mouth "Brought?"

Link nodded and looked at Ike's eyes. He could see the real concern reflected on his face and the words were struggling to get out of his throat. With a small heave, Link started to tell him about his past and his home, about how he was dragged from that safety onto this place and how he had managed to survive for six long years, without knowing any other place than the castle grounds.

Ike remained there, carefully listening to the blonde's story and feeling a strong pound in his chest. When Link finished talking, he noticed how the hylian was fighting back the tears that were trying to fall from his eyes. Ike didn't hesitate as he pulled him into an embrace.

Link's eyes widened in surprise, this causing him to finally give up the tears that he was holding, slightly sobbing on the mercenary's shoulder.

From that moment and further, both found themselves in peace and happiness when they were together. Ike trying to evade all marriage preparation as Link worked as fast as he could to be able to hang out with his friend.

But the days came into weeks into months, and time was running out for the mercenary. Unwanted ties of bond were now hunting him while trying to find a solution. A heavy responsibility was over his back and he wasn't a person that would run away from it.

Nevertheless, he strongly felt that for a marriage the need of love had to be present. And his heart didn't announce any sign of joy but desperation.

"Why don't you talk directly to the Queen?" one bright morning Link asked Ike while he was joining him into the gardens. Link was unfortunately into chore labor, but that didn't stop Ike to go with him and, apart from Link's complain, helping him with the stuff he had to do.

"I would" Ike said "If she wasn't 'so busy' by the counselors and such"

Link took aside the shovel he was using and raised an eyebrow "But...that's not fair Ike you don't love her in that way, right?"

"Of course not" he replied, not noticing the small sigh of relief that came out of Link "And I don't think she loves me in that way" Ike looked at the castle "And that's why I can blame this on the royalty counseling and their ideas"

Link nodded but when he was about to return to his work...

"Do you love someone?" Ike asked that so suddenly, Link felt his hands shake and the shovel slipping from them.

"I…why are you asking that?" Link stuttered the question.

"I don't know" Ike shrugged "Curiosity? I mean" he glanced at the colorful roses on the other side "I still don't know what it feels like, of course that I've got some weird replies from the ones I asked before"

"W…what kind of replies?" Link tried to make Ike keep on that instead of returning to the first question.

Ike smiled "Like that you get butterflies in your stomach or that your heart pounds in joy or that you get so nervous you act a little dumb" he turned to the castle again and sighed "That's why I can tell I don't feel that kind of love for the queen"

Link nodded and tried to focus on the ground instead of Ike's gaze, as he felt his face getting red with every word Ike had said.

But when Ike was about to re-ask Link, someone called him from the castle, causing the mercenary to sigh, apologizing to Link and going back inside.

Link clutched the shovel in his hands and stared at Ike's back walking away. His stomach fluttered and his heart pounded in sadness because he was leaving.

With a long sigh he took one of the roses in his hands and thought so many things...

"There's no way..." Link shook his head in denial. He couldn't possibly be in love with Ike...right?


	4. Confesions an misunderstandings

**Chap 4 an****d**** just on****e**** mor****e**** to go**

**Going to ch****eck it lat****er, I hav****e nothing to ch****eck b****efor****e...k****eyboar troubl****e**

**Warning: Yaoi pretty much ahead. Not in this chapter...sort of  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ or FE characters. The only character that belongs to me is Rezo 3 I love that guy**

**Read and review please. Comments are welcome**

* * *

**Trading love for freedom 4**

**Confessions and misunderstandings**

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too"_

_The room was hot. The essence of passion was floating around everywhere, as two bodies were sharing intense kisses down the bed. Silk curtains floating and surrounding them, the bright moon shining over it._

_His hands travelled up to his companion's neck, holding him tight as his fingers tangled with his hair. Love words mouthed from both of them as they leaned closer for another passion kiss._

_He was about to get free from his remaining clothes, warm fingers moving down his body, playfully brushing against the skin when…_

A loud thud echoed as the upper part of the young hylian fell from the bed and his head bumped roughly with the ground, leaving him in a rather awkward position and listening inside his head the echoes of the wooden floor.

Link groaned out in frustration as he moved and walked straight for a small container of water he had, instantly pouring some of it over his head, shivering with the cold liquid pouring over him and soaking his clothes.

It just happened again. Link closed his eyes as the images of what he just dreamed of came into his head. He shuddered and tried once again with the water over him. He had been dreaming the same for now two weeks straight. And there was no way he could deny what that meant.

Link had just fallen in love with Ike. And all those hot steamy dreams were not going anywhere. Not that he complained about them of course, just that they were getting more and more explicit every night.

How desperate he felt in that moment. It was just wrong even to be in company with the man and now worse to have developed feelings towards him. He would try to keep them in secret. Right. Because if someone ever found out about it...a hand went straight to his neck in an attempt of vague protection.

Ok, he needed to stop that train of thoughts right now. For the moment he needed to go back to bed. Hopefully he wouldn't have another dream.

Even if he really wanted to. Since in dreams were the only place where he could at least have a happy moment.

But that would wait for the next morning.

"And here is a brief report of our status and...Ike? Are you listening?"

Ike stopped leaning at the windowsill and blinked towards his friend "I'm sorry Soren what were you saying?"

Soren glared at him "You haven't paid attention to any of this, remember that..."

"It is my responsibility" Ike cut him off "I know I know, I was a little off, I'm sorry"

"It's understandable considering the situation of your engagement" Ike shuddered with those words "But it's no excuse for letting your mind wander to other places at this moment"

Ike looked at the outside again with a faint smile. The sky was brightly clear and there were barely clouds adorning it. He looked then down at the gardens where there was someone who caught his attention. He leaned closer so he could get a better sight of his blonde friend fixing the flowers, a smile appearing on his face.

"Say Soren, if there's any chance you fill me in with the details later?" Ike asked, trying not to sound like he was begging like a little kid to go outside and play because he already finished his vegetables.

The strategist only shuddered it off "Either way you are too distracted so it's fine by me" and before he could see, the blue haired was already leaving the room.

Link wiped away the sweat from his forehead as he glanced his masterpiece of flowers neatly adorned. He didn't like to admit it but when it was about flowers he had a special skill.

"Wow, I'm impressed" a voice said behind him "You did that by yourself?"

Link turned as his heart skipped a beat "Uh...ye...yes Ike thanks"

Ike smiled as he leaned closer to the flowers "I'm not that fond with them but I find them pretty sometimes" he looked at Link with a smile and then back to the flowers, without noticing at all the faint blush on the blonde's cheeks.

"Well depends of the meaning of each one" Link said, pointing at the geraniums "for example these ones represent comfort and that's what's this garden is all about, to make you feel comfortable"

Ike nodded interested "I didn't know they had a meaning"

"It's up to anyone but yeah" Link smiled, glad that the subject was being targeted towards something else.

"I bet you know the meaning of all" the mercenary said.

"I have a vague idea" Link replied, fixing himself up and looking to another side. Ike turned and looked up.

"You know, the weather is surely nice today" he said "Is it possible for me to kidnap you for a few hours?"

The hylian blinked confused. Was Ike inviting him out somehow? "I don't know...I mean I still have some..."

But Link's words got cut off as he felt himself being carried.

"I said kidnap so I'm taking you by force" Ike laughed, walking fast to the outside "Not that you really complain about it"

Link was grateful Ike didn't look at the bright red adorning his face as he felt leaving the castle grounds.

Indeed that day was calm. As Ike walked out of the capital and around a grassy field. He could listen a running stream nearby.

"You know I could walk" Link broke the silence once he didn't recognize that part of the open field.

"So you escape from me?" Ike joked.

"You know I wouldn't do that" the blonde replied fast, hoping for Ike to not misunderstand that "Where are we anyway?

The blue haired smiled and carefully placed the blonde back on the ground. He pointed towards a small set of hills, hiding what looked to be like ruins, a set of water running inside.

"This" Ike smiled, holding Link's hand and taking him to a closer look "It's my secret hideout, I came here frequently when I was a kid and I still come when I need to clear out my mind"

Link's eyes blinked amazed as he leaned over the small entrance. As soon as both were inside, he felt like if time itself stopped moving, the mysticism coming from within the place surrounding him.

"It's..." his voice was more into a whisper, feeling his tongue tingling the words "This place is awesome"

"I'm glad you like it" Ike moved closer to him but then approached towards a corner, where a small gap let the light sneak inside "I've been coming so often now that I thought I should let someone to know about it"

Link was speechless in that moment. He could see how Ike trusted him so much to confide him with his childhood hideout. There was no way he could break that by telling him about the urgent feeling of wrap his arms around him. To have Ike only for him and nobody else.

"Also..." Ike's eyes met with Link's. A mix of confusing emotions were all inside Ike's eyes and Link wasn't able to read them "There is something I would like to keep in here"

"And...What is that?" the blonde's voice stuttered, he was hoping for something he thought was impossible. He was thinking about getting down from that fantasy cloud when the firm grasp of Ike's hands confused him.

"Something I know you've been wanting as much as I have" Ike whispered, leaning closer and touching Link's lips with his own.

In that exact moment, Link forgot about the rest of the world and the consequences, listening instead to the most beautiful music he could ever listen inside his head, as the warmth among his lips increased.

Without realising, he had his arms wrapped around Ike's neck, smiling as the other hands held him tight.

When they pulled apart, both were sharing a warm smile, their eyes still connected with the other ones.

"H...how" Link started to ask "How did you know?"

"I took a guess" Ike half joked "Your eyes told me, I could see something in there that made me feel so alive and happy every time I crossed with them"

Link blushed. It was the first time someone spoke so caring for him.

However, the reality came back to his mind, remembering both their situations, as a sad look invaded his gaze.

"But...Ike we can't...I mean"

Ike sighed, knowing what Link meant to, holding Link's hands with his own, he pulled him closer into an embrace.

"I know...but what should we do about it?"

Link felt Ike's heart beating faster with that hug, his hands slowly responding.

It was true that they weren't meant to feel anything for the other one. Because Ike was already tied up and Link was just a servant...

...

When they left the ruins, the sun was already setting, yet the walk was peaceful as they enjoyed the small contact of their hands holding each other.

Ike promised to find a way now more than ever to both to gain freedom, and those words illuminated Link's heart. A glimpse of hope was inside his mind and that was the most important thing now.

They reached the castle, splitting ways so they couldn't cause any suspicions, both agreeing into meeting a few moments later nearby the fountain halls.

Link couldn't help but to wander around happily, the smile on his face highly noticeable, and after the fifth lap around the place he decided to go towards the fountain.

But when the blonde turned he saw a something he had never imagined, as the person that he just confirmed had his heart was against a wall and so close to one of his fellow companions. He couldn't tell what was happening but he just saw them so few inches away from each other...

If they were about to something he couldn't tell, as tears emerged from his eyes and felt his own legs running as fast as they could away from that crushing scene. He ran past everyone before they could ask and dashed towards his room, instantly falling into his small mattress and crying uncontrollably.

* * *

**Say it**

**You loooov****e** cliffhang**ers**


	5. A happy ending for everyone

Finally XD after who knows how long; here's final chapter of "Trading love for freedom"

**Warning: Yaoi pretty much ahead. Not in this chapter...sort of  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ or FE characters. The only character that belongs to me is Rezo 3 I love that guy**

**Read and review please. Comments are welcome

* * *

**

**Trading love for freedom**

**A happy ending for everyone**

Ike sighed, finally feeling free from a weird situation that had happened just moments ago. He had just got back into the castle, went with Soren so he could fill him in with the reports –that didn't even pay attention that moment- and back to the fountain when someone dragged him to the other side.

"Hey! What's…" but the person pressed his hand firmly against Ike's mouth. Ike couldn't see with the darkness starting to take cover of the place.

"Don't get mad at me!" the man started to say "I'm getting desperate here and I don't really know what to do"

Ike blinked confused, focusing his eyes and shoving the hand away from his mouth "Geoffrey? What are you doing?"

The knight quieted him down, looking a bit frantically around him before talking in a low voice "You have to leave, immediately"

"Why? What did I do?" the mercenary replied, getting silenced again, talking now in a low tone "What's going on?"

"It's this wedding thing" Geoffrey said "It's wrong, totally wrong!"

Ike wanted to reply sarcastically but kept the comment inside, obviously Geoffrey wasn't in any mood for jokes "What's wrong with it?" he tried to sound concerned.

"Well…you see" the paladin gulped "Lady Elincia…I mean the Queen… she doesn't love you that way"

"That I already know" Ike sighed "I've been trying to talk with her about it like forever" he then glanced at Geoffrey and smiled "But you do love her in that way"

Geoffrey jumped back in surprise, trying to regain back his control "What? That's nonsense Ike, how could I ever? I mean she's beautiful and smart and kind but I would never…" he stopped talking once he noticed Ike's smirking and glare towards him "All right I do love her… But she has to marry you because…"

"Oh screw that!" Ike finally snapped "Who says I have to? I'm not royal blood, so I saved Tellius, it wasn't only me, my friends were there too, you were there too, and we all saved Tellius!"

"But you are acknowledged as…" Geoffrey tried to say, getting another rant of the mercenary.

"I don't care right now about that! Geoffrey I don't want to marry the queen, you should do that if you love her, and of course if she loves you back"

"She does…otherwise we wouldn't…" Geoffrey covered his mouth in shock, ashamed of letting that information spill out of him.

"You wouldn't…?" Ike blinked, slowly realizing about it "You mean you and her have… done it?"

Geoffrey nodded, embarrassed and looking to other sides instead of Ike "I'm so sorry Ike…"

"Why would you?" Ike smiled "I'm happy for both of you! You are the one who should marry her, not me Geoffrey"

"I thought that you felt…"

"Trapped? Without an exit? Unable to escape? That's how I've been feeling for the last months! And then I got a beautiful feeling growing inside but not for the queen but for someone else, who opened his heart for me"

"His heart?" the paladin blinked "Ike have you fallen for a man?"

"So what about it?" Ike scoffed "You don't choose who to love, do you?"

Geoffrey nodded, apologizing, but now Ike had a more serious expression "What matters now is that we solve this problem before things get too late for everyone"

"But how will we do that?"

Ike grinned "I have a good strategist in mind that we can ask help for" he looked around but found nobody, his eyes fell a little; maybe he was called out… well he could come later "Let's go ask him right away"

…

"Let me review this situation" Soren sighed, closing his book "Geoffrey comes to you, demanding to call the wedding off because he loves the Queen and now you want a solution for them?"

Ike nodded, swinging back and forth on the chair, while Geoffrey remained still behind him "Could you help us Soren? Please? It'd be the best for everyone, you can see that"

The strategist gave him a soft glare before turning back to his book "As far as it's the best, changing places at this time would mean such disadvantages and complications"

"But Soren…"

"Unless" Soren interrupted Ike, turning his head at Geoffrey "That a third would interfere"

"A…third?"

"The queen had been awfully quiet for the past weeks, noticeable of something going on with her"

"Elincia is sick?" Ike asked, sitting up straight "Why hasn't anyone said…"

"The queen is not sick, at least not in that way" Soren interrupted him again "If it's true what you've come to said and those situations, I'd prefer saying that the queen is pregnant"

Geoffrey's face went pale and his knees lose support and his body gave in to the floor, only to fall on a chair that Ike placed quickly "Hey, you didn't tell me that"

The paladin looked at him, then at Soren and then to Ike again "Because I didn't…I couldn't… how I was going to…?"

"Natural commotion" Soren said "Nevertheless we can use this to our advantage, I can start thinking of something right now"

"Good!" Ike smiled, patting Geoffrey's shoulder "Congratulations! Now, if you excuse me I have to get going" and he dashed outside of the room.

"Quite a rush he had" Soren sighed, returning to his room "I suggest you go back to rest"

…

Ike wandered around the gardens, smiling because the rush of good news, still unable to believe all his good luck. However, time kept running and his smile started to fade, as no sign of the blonde man appeared.

The mercenary let out a small sigh, maybe someone held him from going out and he was at his dorm. If he could get a way to sneak inside he could…

"Oh well, it's worth the risk" he muttered to himself, entering back into the castle and down the corridors, moving into a new area. It wasn't as illuminated as the other hallways, his steps echoing with the solid rock floor and his skin starting to feel the difference of the temperature.

"Feels like if I'm in a dungeon" he sighed, taking another turn, hoping that his instinct would tell him the right way to go.

"Close… but we aren't that low" a voice came from behind, startling Ike and making him jump, cursing to himself he didn't have a weapon for defense, but the thought disappeared when he saw the one who talked was no other than Link; but something was different in him. His usual bright eyes were hazy and red, trails of tears highly noticeable on his cheeks, and a gaze that threatened with bursting in crying once again.

"Link! I was just looking for you" Ike said, getting closer to him, only to get steps back for answer "What…what's wrong?"

"Did you have fun?" Link asked, trying to control his shaky voice "Did you have fun in playing with my feelings? Who would care of that, I'm only a servant, a freaking slave"

"What are you talking about…" the mercenary tried to understand but Link glared angrily at him.

"I saw you! At the gardens hours ago! You were…you were… with that person" he sobbed, feeling the tears forming again "I trusted you, I gave my… my feelings for you and you go and make out with …"

"What? I didn't do that" Ike gasped, Link saw how Geoffrey jumped on him, but he misunderstood! "It wasn't like that Link; Geoffrey just wanted to tell…"

"To tell what? And that close? I'm not a fool Ik…" Link fixed his gaze, losing all emotion "I'm not a fool sir"

Ike's heart cringed "I'm saying the truth Link… he…he told me that he wants to marry the Queen"

"That's your duty…now if you excuse me, I have to wake up early for my labors, have a good night" Link said, passing by Ike and opening the door of his room, only to be stopped by Ike's grip, making him to turn quickly and receiving a kiss. Link's eyes blinked in surprise and sadness, tears flowing again.

"I'm saying the truth" Ike said after pulling away "I would never play with you and less with your feelings…and I hope that was proof enough" he let go of the hylian, walking away "Good night…Link"

…

The next day came and passed with different paces for everyone. Ike barely understanding how he managed to wake up and notice it was already past noon…oh yeah, was probably because the news Soren gave him.

"What!" Ike slammed his hands against the table; his eyes were puffy and reddish, proof that he barely got some sleep "What do you mean the wedding will be tomorrow?"

"Just as you heard" Soren sighed, rubbing his ears from the sound "Seems that the senators agreed to it, because of Elincia's 'situation'"

"But…" Ike walked front and back on the room "How…"

"In my opinion this is a great opportunity" Soren said, standing up and motioning Ike to follow him "Would save us some explanations as well as further demands"

"I don't follow" Ike replied, walking asides with Soren "How is this going to help us?"

"I suggest we start by calling Geoffrey and the others, so all of you can hear what I'll say"

…

Link felt that day as the slowest one he could ever think of, his arms already exhausted from all the work he had. He was glad that the sky was getting orange, product of the sunset.

It's been a long time since he felt so tired; well of course, because before he could do all the works with someone besides giving him a good smile or company.

The blonde cleaned away his eyes that were threatening to cry again and regained his composure, fixing the room designated for the wedding ceremony.

It had been a commotion to him that the wedding was going to be the next day, but since he was so happy with Ike he forgot all related to it. Link shook his head again, trying to think of other things that weren't related to Ike.

But, last night he could see that Ike wasn't lying…then why his mind was playing tricks with him? Wasn't it obvious that Ike was telling the truth?

Nevertheless, he didn't have enough time to think of an answer, as all were called to finish quickly, since the sunlight was already fading away.

…

The wedding day finally arrived, people from high class and some villagers gathering around the rebuilt church, whisperings surrounding the place. The reserved seats were already taken by the royalties of the other countries, with guards at the doors just for mere policy.

"Ike will you please hold still?" Mist scolded him while trying to fix her brother's hair "Everything is going to be al right"

Ike looked at her and went to tap his fingers anxiously against his lap. In just a few hours his freedom was pending from a thin line, not only his freedom as a man but the freedom of his heart as well.

"I can't do this" Ike sighed "It's wrong in so many ways, why nobody can see that?"

"They can see it, but they are too afraid to speak up" Titania said "Isn't that why we are going to interfere? For that we need you to do your part perfectly"

The blue haired nodded, getting scold again by his little sister and getting his hair fixed again.

"How is the groom doing?" Shinon asked from the door, with his arms folded "Or the soon to be ex-groom?"

"Don't you have some girls to flirt with?" Mist looked at him while Ike just rested his face in his hands.

"In the meantime" the sniper replied "Just came to say we are all ready out there" and he walked away.

"We are ready too" Titania patted Ike's shoulder "Come on Ike, time to solve this"

"I hope so…" Ike sighed, nearly dragging his feet to the ceremony.

"Straight up groom" Shinon said before leaving "Don't give us a bad presentation"

Ike walked ahead of them, getting ready for his position, knots forming already in his throat, who to blame for that? The senators of course. But everything was going to be over now, hopefully for the best.

The room went into silence when he walked in, all eyes focusing on the blue haired mercenary, wearing formal garments instead of his usual clothes. Ike's eyebrows kept twitching in frustration with each step until he got to the altar, waiting for the bride.

The music started to play, the doors opening and letting the Queen to enter the room, her white dress standing out with the glimmering sun, her hair neatly fixed in a braid, and her expression showing the same nervous gaze that Ike possessed. She stepped besides Ike and barely gave him a look, but it took Ike more than enough to know what the Queen was thinking 'Please, I don't want this'

…

"Dear beloved, we are gathered here today for the union of…" the minister started to talk, everyone in silent, but outside of the room, the poor Link was trying to get a glimpse of the situation through the small gap left from the doors.

"You won't get any good sight from there" a voice said from behind, startling the blonde and making him turn "You could've just entered the room"

Link identified the person as Ike's strategist Soren, his eyes staring firmly against Link's.

"It…wouldn't be a good idea for me to be there…sir" the hylian excused himself, hopefully getting away, but it didn't work.

"I suppose you must be the person that had been drifting Ike's attention from his works" Soren stated "If it's like that then it's a good timing you are here"

Link blinked "I…I don't understand"

"Just follow me" Soren said, walking to the other side "And you'll see what I'm talking about"

…

Ike wanted so bad to shift positions that he could feel his feet actually twitching to do so, but the hundreds of eyes looking at him avoided it.

The sooner the minister said those words, the quicker things would get; at least that's how Ike was thinking all the way through the amazingly awkward and slow ceremony.

His gaze was fixing from the Queen to the minister to the mercenaries that were behind. Ike tried to focus on the words but his mind went away to other things. He remembered Link and his heart began to pound in anxiety and sadness. He wanted Link to believe in him, that he only found love in him and nobody else and that it was all a misunderstanding.

"Under the eyes or our goddess…" the minister kept talking but Ike was thinking in Link more than anything "…if there's someone against this union…" did Ike do wrong in confessing? Was it too soon?

"I am against it!" Ike blinked, he totally forgot that it was now moment for the real situation, looking behind with a small smile as Geoffrey approached slowly but steady, trying to control the nerves "This marriage is wrong"

"Geoffrey! What are you…?" Lucia tried to go stop her brother but was held back by one of Ike's mercenaries.

"What is the meaning of such insolence?" some senators demanded to the paladin, who felt the courage slowly slipping away from his body.

"It means…that I'm calling this wedding off!" Geoffrey said, clearing his throat "The Queen does not have feelings for Ike in any possible shape for this marriage to work"

Rumors started to appear among the people, wondering what was going on with the sudden interruption, Geoffrey stepping closer to the Queen, holding her hand carefully "Isn't that right?"

"It…it is true" the Queen said, looking at Geoffrey's eyes and a small smile appearing on her face after a long time "This was a wrong idea since the very beginning and I couldn't stop it from happening" she looked at Ike "My deepest apologies"

"I don't mind" Ike said, wanting everyone to hear "The real person who should be getting married here are you two, because you deserve it"

"That's impossible! Why would he…" one of the senators stood up, only to receive glares from the mercenaries.

"Because he protects the Queen and the city with his very own life" Ike demanded "And the feelings they share are proof enough for it, you shouldn't tie people because of a mere title but for their own decisions"

The people acclaimed to the mercenary's words, willing for their Queen to be happy with the man she loved instead of a forceful one.

"It's your moment Geoffrey" Ike muttered "Do it now"

Geoffrey gulped and slowly kneeled down while still holding the Queen's hand "My Queen…Elincia" he looked up at her "Would you grant me the honor… and joy of getting married with me?"

"Oh Geoffrey…" the Queen could feel the tears forming "Y…yes! I would love to marry you"

Ike smiled behind them, satisfied that things were going as planned, when he spotted movement behind one of the velvet curtains.

"He…" Link muttered from behind, his heart pounding in joy "He really … Ike was…"

"Telling the truth" Soren said "Ike should be coming in a second so I'll leave you two alone"

"What? Wait" Link tried to stop him but the sorcerer was already gone.

"You saw that?" Link recognized the voice behind, slowly turning to see Ike "I didn't think you were going to be here…"

Ike's eyes widened in surprise when Link jumped on him, kissing him instantly, feeling tears falling again from his eyes. The mercenary smiled through the kiss and responded to it, wrapping his arms around the young hylian's waist.

"I'm sorry for doubting of you" Link whispered when he pulled apart "I… I just felt"

"It's ok Link" Ike patted the blonde's hair, twirling some strands playfully "We can let that go"

Link smiled, ignoring his blushing face when looking at Ike "B…but shouldn't you be there?"

The mercenary laughed and led Link through the back door "They are quite busy out there they won't even notice I'm gone"

Link smiled, walking away with his hand holding Ike's, enjoying the warmth of it; both finally walking towards the fresh air of freedom.

* * *

**What? That's it! No yaoi?**

**I told you it was a 5 chapter story...however! Since I'm such a nice (and bored) person I'll write an epilogue of it with a yaoi scene which is optional~**

**Hope you like it, sorry for the delay...I'm not quite satisfied with it but well...I tried**

**And after this I'm going to start working on "A tangled web of emotions" again**

**And maybe write a sequel of this XD**


End file.
